The present invention relates to a window covering assembly. Thee are many known forms of window covering assembly including curtains, roller blinds, venetian blinds and the like. Recently there has been proposed a window covering assembly which includes first and second generally parallel spaced apart longitudinally extending sheer fabrics having a plurality of longitudinally spaced generally parallel transversely extending vanes fixedly secured to the first and second sheer fabrics to extend therebetween.
The sheer fabrics are often constructed of a translucent or transparent material and may be in the form of actual fabrics or non-woven fabrics or indeed may simply sheets of plastics material. The vanes are usually opaque or semi-opaque and by adjusting the relative positions of the sheer fabrics, the vanes can be caused to tilt relative to one another rather in the manner of the slats of a venetian blind. Conventionally such assemblies have a bottom rail and the vanes extend horizontally, the sheer fabrics being supported on a tilt roll which can also be used as a wind up roll.
The use of such window covering assemblies is, however, somewhat limited.